Feel Warmer By Your Side
by Imagine Munchkin
Summary: "T-T-Ticktock?" she whispered out slightly blushing pink, "Feel warmer now?" I ask "Y-yeah..." she said looking deep into my eyes and I followed. THIS IS A DERPTOCK! (DerpyxTickTock) STORY!


It was a normal day, I was just in my room working on a new invention for the Doctor...but today like any other day I could hardly consternate.

"Why doesn't she just get out of my head?" I mumbled to myself letting out a deep depressing sigh,

yesterday I had done the most stupid thing my head could ever let me do...fall in love...I didn't like it...or did I?...maybe it was her mane?...her laugh...her voice...the way she always looked at me. I had fallen for Ditzy, one of my friends...I let her steal my heart,

"TickTock? are you in their?" it was Ditzy knocking on my door, I could feel my cheeks heating up,

"Y-yes?" I didn't know why shuttered,

"Are you alright? you haven't come out of their for a while now...I was just worried," was she concerned? I took at deep breath and opened the door. She looked beautiful, her light blonde hair looked smooth and silky, and her beautiful golden eyes sparkled like stars,

"Sorry Ditzy I have been quite busy working on my difficult task on fixing my gadget for the Doctor," I told her trying not to look into her eyes,

"Oh! ok sorry to bother you I thought you might be hungry so I baked you a muffin I hope you like it!" she said in a high pitch voice,

"I am much obliged for your muffin," I said

"What? what does obliged mean?" she asked with a confused look, I sigh

"Its just another way to say thank you," I explained

"Oh! ok, here you go," she extended her hoof with the muffin, I took it and I accidentally touch her hoof, I felt like I blushed ten shades of red.

"Well, bye TickTock," and with that she left. I just stood their frozen for what seemed like a eternity and then finally went back to my room, I looked at the muffin she made me, it was still warm and it smelled delicious, I took a bite...it was delicious. I had finished the muffin and was slowly falling asleep I kept forcing my self to stay awake but I eventually fell a sleep. I woke up the next day to see a tray with food and a note as well as a blanket around me, I stretched and read the note,

"Dear TickTock, I hope you enjoy your breakfast! love Ditzy," I read the sound of her name sent butterflies to my stomach, I realize I didn't like Ditzy...no...I loved her. I decided to go to the control room still a bit sleepy,

"Their you are you sleepy head we've been waiting for you, I'm going to be out for today I won't be back until eleven bye now!" The Doctor said as he left, I sigh and decided to go back to my room when all of a sudden I bumped into something, it was Ditzy,

"S-sorry TickTock I wasn't seeing where I was going and-" she stopped and I looked at the position we where in, she was on top of me, and our mouths just millimeters way from touching, she and I blushed a crimson red, I just wanted to get closer, but what if she rejected me?

"N-n-negative D-Ditzy it was m-my fault," I said sitting up and she as well did the same, we stood their is silence, not looking at each other I blushed like a mad pony, she walked away I looked at her but she was already out of sight. I ran to my room and locked it, how could this have happened? she probably hated me, a tear threatened to come out but I denied it, I couldn't keep it in anymore...I need...to tell her...how I feel. It was snowing today so I decided to wear my plain brown scarf, the snow was whiter then ever, I saw Ditzy looking at Ponyville, she was slightly moving...no...she was shivering,.

"O-oh hey Ticktock," she said with her teeth chattering,

"Are you cold Ditzy?" I asked slightly concern,

"O-oh n-no TickTock I'm fine," I didn't believe her, with my magic I took my scarf and wrapped it around her neck,

"T-T-Ticktock?" she whispered out slightly blushing pink,

"Feel warmer now?" I ask

"Y-yeah..." she said looking deep into my eyes and I followed.

"D-Ditzy?" I said almost breathless as our heads began to come closer

"I-I-I have a confession to tell you," I said just inches away from her

"D-don't...I know what you want to tell me," she said and then...out lips touch she began to kiss me and I began to kiss back. It was a passionate kiss I never felt so happy in my life I never wanted to let her go...this is what love felt like...it was so...beautiful, we broke apart to get some air,

"D-D-Ditzy...I...love...you," I said between breaths,

"M-me too," she said as she took her hoof in mine,

"L-lets go back inside Ticky," I blushed at the nickname she gave me, I smiled,

"I've never seen you smile before...it's cute," she said as we went back inside,

"Thank You Ditzy," I couldn't stop smiling,

"Want to make muffins?" she asked putting on a apron,

"B-but I don't know how to cook," I said

"Silly, I'll teach you," she said as she gave me a small peck on the lips, I blushed and we spent the whole time making muffins. At the end of the day we cuddled up by the fireplace or more like she cuddled up with me at the fireplace, she began to giggle,

"It's cute when you try to be romantic," she said and kissed me,

"I've never been this happy ever in my life," I said and we fell a sleep.


End file.
